Friendships
by Blue cookiesSeriously
Summary: The beginning of Rose, Albus and Scorpius' friendship. The beginning of adventures which would be engraved into their minds for eternity. Which all started with an awkward train ride and a talking hat. [One shot]


"Come one!"

Rose grabbed Albus, pulling him through the crowd and boarded the train. Al grunted in reply. As wizards and witches brushed past them hastily on the express, Rose Weasley and Albus Potter tried to find an empty carriage.

"I hope we don't lose each other, "Rose said. Al rolled his eyes.

"Quite hard, with your bright red hair. It would be impossible to lose you, " Rose nudged him (hard) with annoyance, but she couldn't help but smile.

In the end, they slipped into a carriage, and Al peeked inside. Surprisingly, there was already a boy inside.

He had straight platinum hair, falling into his silver eyes, which seemed to hold a thousand grey storms. He was staring into the distance, not noticing the presence of the cousins. Rose and Albus immediately recognized him.

 _Scorpius Malfoy._

Al coughed politely to gain his attention, and Scorpius flinched and looked at them. His eyes widened.

"Can we sit here?" Rose asked quietly. Scorpius nodded, before gazing into the distance. Albus and Rose awkwardly sat down, not knowing what to say.

Rose knew that their parents didn't have exactly the best relationship with the Malfoy family, and knew about their past connections with Voldemort. But in her heart, she felt slight sympathy towards the son of Draco Malfoy. It was hard enough having heroes for a family, with it coming with high expectations, pressure, and gossip.

How hard was it having a family considered _traitors_ to the wizarding world?

Mustering up all her courage, Rose asked, "What house do you think you'll be in?" - completely shattering the silence. Scorpius shrugged, with a solemn smile. "Probably Slytherin, like the rest of my family,"

Was that _bitterness_ in his voice?

"I hope I don't turn out like the rest of them, " His voice was joking, but his eyes told a different story.

Albus dramatically puffed his chest. "I'm named after two of the greatest people in history, and one of them was a Slytherin." Scorpius, in return, smiled - a real, genuine smile, which lit his entire face. Rose wondered how he was the son of Draco Malfoy. They had a similar appearance, but contrasting personalities.

Wasn't Draco Malfoy meant to be an _evil_ wizard who despised anyone except for ' _pure bloods_ '? That was what the Daily Prophet said.

But then again, you couldn't always trust the Daily Prophet.

"My dad's godfather's entire family was put in Slytherin, " Albus added, "But he was put in Gryffindor,"

Rose sighed. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor."

Albus nodded in agreement.

Soon, the three struck a polite conversation, where the topic mostly was about Quidditch. When Albus stood to buy food, Rose snatched the money out of his hands, saying that she would do to herself - mumbling about how Albus wasn't responsible enough.

When the door slammed shut, Scorpius faintly asked, "Harry Potter's son, huh? How does it feel?"

Albus frowned. "Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but sometimes I feel as if the whole world expects me to defeat some villainous person and save the world. And the stuff Witch Weekly publish about us..."

"Don't worry," Scorpius began, "At least there aren't any articles about you being an _reincarnation of Voldemort,_ "

They both burst into laughter, and Rose Weasley came back, her hands full of sweets and a twinkle in her eye.

So much for being _responsible._

Just before the train stopped at Hogwarts, and everyone was in robes, Al shook Scorpius' hand. "It was nice meeting you,"

Scorpius' eyes brightened. Rose threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Scorpius stiffened, before relaxing, not quite used to the feeling.

They were interrupted by Hagrid's shout. "

" _First years to me_!"

* * *

"Argon, Tony ! "

The scrawny boy walked up to the hat, and placed it on his head, shivering slightly.

"HUFFLEPUFF ! "

The hall burst into applause.

"Wait, all this time it was a talking hat? " Al started, "James had mentioned a troll somewhere..."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Only you could have fallen for that,"

"Blossom, Summer! "

The hat hadn't even touched her head when it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

After what felt like years, a name they recognised came up.

"Malfoy, Scorpius !"

Hushed whispers echoed through the hall. Rose heard murmurs of ' _Obviously a Slytherin_ '. Scorpius gave her a nervous smile, his face pale, and Rose returned with a reassuring grin. He walked cautiously towards the hat, and placed it on his head. Everyone went deathly still.

' _You would be good in Slytherin..."_ The hat whispered, ' _Cunning, intelligent...But I see different potential..You don't belong there.."_

Scorpius sat up.

 _What did the hat mean by_ -

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a stunned silence. Scorpius looked utterly confused, before he slowly stood up and walked to the Gryffindor table. A few people moved away, and said nothing. Slowly, the headmistress stood up and clapped, her eyes sparkling, before everyone else joined.

"Pond, Louis, "

"HUFFLEPUFF !"

"Potter, Albus,"

Whispers rippled through the hall again. " _Like the son of Harry Potter.._?" Albus, head high, walked to the front and put on the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sighing with relief, he strolled to the Gryffindor table. His brother, James, motioned to sit next to him, but instead, he sat next to Scorpius, nudging him slightly. In return, Scorpius grinned back.

"Weasley, Rose,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose practically skipped and sat on the other side of Scorpius, and leaned on his shoulder.

"So..." She began.

"Your dad might disown you," Albus helpfully finished. Scorpius laughed in response, whilst the rest of the hall stared in amazement.

A start of a beautiful, but unusual friendship.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **I wrote this in a notebook a year ago, and found it yesterday. I decided it couldn't hurt to write this up again. Fixed the grammar. (Hopefully)**

 **Reviews are appreciated, my little cupcakes.**

 **Blue Cookies Seriouslyxxx (::)(::)(::) (They're meant to be cookies)**


End file.
